


Julance- Day Fifteen; Beach (Continuation of Mermaid AU)

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [15]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Keith is a human, Lance is a mermaid, M/M, beach, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Julance- Day Fifteen; Beach (Continuation of Mermaid AU)

“Hey, Lance. Can I ask you something?” Ever since Lance had told Keith that he was a mermaid three weeks ago they’ve been meeting in other places, today they were at a beach.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Lance smiled up from the shells he was looking at, he had been a little distracted by trying to find Keith some pretty ones. When he told Keith about his race he also began to let himself show more of his mermaid traits, collecting and giving away beautiful shells being one of them.

“Can I see your tail?”

“You’ve never seen it?” Lance said, a little pout on his face. Mermaids were very proud of their tails, and having someone not like it or not even see it was upsetting. The race was very vain, but not in a bad way. They just liked pretty and shiny things. They liked to show off and make people close to them proud. Yes, it was obvious Lance liked Keith- but he didn’t want to say it. It would never happen- a human and a mermaid.

Keith just shook his head and smiled at the shell Lance gave him. “Thank you.” He set them aside with the others.

Lance didn’t say anything but pulled himself up onto the sand, splaying out his long tail, it was mixtures of red and blue with purple tints in some spots. Keith was enthralled, he stared with his mouth agape. “Can I?” He asked, moving his hand slightly towards Lance’s tail.

“Of course!” Lance preened as Keith touched his tail and fins. Keith liked his tail and the shells. That made him happy.

“How long can you be on land?” Keith asked, rearranging himself so he and Lance could lay perpendicular. 

“It depends on the mermaid, actually. I can go anywhere from an hour to five hours depending on the weather and preparation I have. Why?”

“Just curious.” Keith smirked a little.

It turns out, a relationship can work between a human and a mermaid.


End file.
